the_geniusesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lon
Lon is the main character of the Geniuses book series for books 1, 2, and 3. Though once the smartest member of the Geniuses, he is now number 3 in the rank after Rush and Hunter. He also is the shortest member of the Geniuses, though much taller than Larry at a permanent height of 4 foot 9, and is the leader of Team B. Lon is cool, calm, and collective, but when it comes to war, Lon becomes stern and determined, and sometimes even a thirst for revenge. He often quarrels with Luka. In The Origin Of The Geniuses Shortly after Lon’s parents died, he turned shy and not sociable. He liked working on his inventions, which he worked on with Rush and Jon. Audrey Klemmot’s kidnapping replaced anger with sadness, and he became the manager of a giant weapons factory. Lon liked adventures, and always wanted to go on one. His shyness drizzled away, and by age 8 he was just like Jon. In The Attack Of The 200,000 Tories At age 9, Lon and his pals went on an adventure. At this point, he was tired and lazy, but not for long. He became one of the top generals (third in command) of the Tory War, and the leader of the Second Army (soon to be called Team B). Lon developed military tactics, and sometimes in the book you can clearly see his thirst for revenge, as I said earlier. When the Tory War ended, Lon claimed life was boring, and wanted another adventure. In The Great Galactic War At age 10, Lon and the gang got kidnapped by Tayusins, and again saved by Acenians called Larry and Jeff. Lon learned about the war, and agreed to inform the United Nations about it. A few days later, Humans were thrust into this war, and they developed technology which could kill a star. Lon made the decision to destroy Tau Ceti (the home star of the Tayusins) and made an alliance with Trapp. Soon, the Anti-Tayusin forces trapped the Tayusins on Trappist-1e, and destroyed the planet, eliminating all of the Tayusins and exiling the rest to the SMC and LMC. In The Deep Sea Destroyance ''and ''Attack Of the Not-So-Awesome Asteroid As Lon matured into an adult, he became more serious and got involved in two long wars. The first one was a war against a revenge attack by the Tayusins and Tories, in which they took over the planet and Lon and the other Geniuses had to take it back. The second one was when an asteroid threatened to destroy Earth and the Geniuses had to knock it out of the way. Not much is known about Lon in these stages, since he is not the main character, and is not mentioned a lot. One theory is that Lon was like himself in the Great Galactic War. In ''The Horrifying Heat Of The Red Giant Sun ''and Geniuses Evolution In book 8, Lon was around a few billion years old. The sun was dying and frying the planets, so Lon and the other Geniuses had to save the planets by moving them to Acen. In Geniuses Evolution book 1: The Saviors of the Cosmos, Lon had created a machine to turn back the Universe to normal, but got sucked into a black hole and killed before that happened. The other Geniuses collected his pieces and returned him back to normal, and then the Universe was reset. Long after the second series, Lon finally dies for real, and he claims that he is forbidden to tell the reader what happened to him.